Hawklor
This is where your adventure begins. It should be noted, however, that although many of the easiest adventures of the game are located here to benefit new players, this is NOT the "newbie zone". There is no such concept as the "newbie zone" in Sryth: easy and hard adventures are scattered through the Kingdom of Tysa, and some of the pretty hard, like the Giants Trilogy, are located precisely here. Be careful. If you want to know difficulties of each quest, visit Quest List and/or the appropriate quest page, although be warned of the spoiler potential there. Locations See Item Selling Guide for more details about shops, item real values, etc. You can also find these items in a sortable table in Item Buying Guide Hurk's Mercantile You can sell any item here. He offers 25-33% of the item real value, up to 40 gold You can buy several common Misc items (see Item Buying Guide), including a unique The use of this item, if any, is unknown. Hawklor Smithy You can chat with Ghell and he will give you some clues to adventure. You can also sell weapons and armour here. They will offer ~50% of item's value, up to 125 gold You can buy the following weapons and armour here: (check also the Item Buying Guide) * * * * * * * * NOTE: ALL items available here are sold for more than they are actually worth! Stoneback Tavern There are some adventures here. You can also meet Tasserik, 'The Golden Knight'. He will tell you about a certain cave in the Blustery Wood near Sageholt. The Plume Merchant After the Plume Raffle, a strange merchant arrived in Hawklor. He appears as "a ragged peddler lurking about the village square." * He sells the enchanted plumes I-V, for 16/32/64/128/256 AT respectively. They are the same items (same Item ID) awarded at the raffle. * Enchanted Plume (I) provides +1MR/+1SP/+1NV to whatever helm/headwear you are wearing...up to +5/+5/+5 respectively. * You can only purchase one, it's a non-refundable purchase, and then he leaves. * However, if you are willing to trade him your 12 best Aldvarian Artifacts, he cuts the price in half for your purchase, which is definitely worth it since Artifacts are a renewable resource and ATs are not. To make sure you get the best price, store 12 common Aldvarian Artifacts in one of your Dwellings, and make sure you only have those ones on you when you speak with the Plume Merchant. Currently there is no deadline for the plume merchant. The GM has stated he will stay for the time being. He may be temporarily unavailable, though. We can assume this will be similar to the availability of the . The Plumes: * * * * * Hillsfeet Inn There is a quest here. Village council building Originally you started adventure here. However that changed when the first Giants adventure was introduced and currently there's nothing to do here. Stables There is a quest here. See also . Church There is a quest here. The shop of Irzynn the Outfitter Here you can receive your starting items. It will also play a part in (see Goblinclaw Inn). Elumyr the Sage This sage will identify your items for 25 gold. ;Historical Note * Originally, all sages were (AG) exclusive. * This one became available to all players as recently as of 05.17.2009. * Elumyr became AG-only again at some time. It was reported on the forum on September 15th 2011 Other services Also, from Hawklor you can access the small windowless building with a blue door, the Proving Grounds and Explore the realms at random. Adventures for This Location Exploring Hawklor On the 10th of September 2008 the option to "EXPLORE The Village of Hawklor" appeared. This is a new-style explorable area where you get bonus explorations from Woodsmanship (+1 per 10 levels, rounded down). Mounted bonus seems to be +2 per 10 levels of Horsemanship, to a max of 8. Base explorations for each 30 minutes are 25. Regular encounters * Nothing but some nice views * A pack of Wild Dogs. The group can consist of 4 to 7 dogs, and you can subdue or kill them (Quick Combat and Fleeing are also available) * You think you hear someone calling your name. If there's something more to this or not is currently unknown Special encounters The Web-Covered Cave (noted location) There is a small quest here. The Silvery Potion (noted location) You can return to this place as many times as you want until you have consumed the contents of the potion. You can use Arcana (20+)/Thievery (20+)/Woodsmanship (20+) to determine that contents of the potion are not harmful, however you get no experience for doing so (because you can do it as many times as you want). Consuming the contents of the potion allows you to enter the Web-Covered Cave. An old hag The old hag tries to curse you. If you flee from her you can encounter her again later If you choose to attack her (9+ at MR45) you must first attempt to resist her spell (Mind, Body and Spirit help; you need 100+). If you fail to resist you lose some Stamina (seems to be between 10 and 20 points). +8-33 combat experience for the Wicked Hag and you find an , which turns out to be . A young girl and her mother This is part of a short quest. A Solitary Grave (noted location) See . The Old Trader You encounter an old man who offers to show you some of his trinkets: a , a , and a . You can: * Buy one of them for 20 gold tokens * Attack the old man and take all three * Attempt to steal his three items (Thievery required) - Thievery +(x0.25), Agility (x0.5) and Luck (x0.5) all help, and you need 100+ to succeed If you successfully steal all three items you get +64 Thievery experience, else you have a choice between fighting the old man and fleeing. The three items are: * * * Their uses (if any at all) are currently unknown. If you refuse the man's offer or flee from him after a failed thievery attempt you just continue on your way. It is currently unknown if you can encounter him a second time if you didn't get any item, but it probably isn't possible. Nearby Locations Westwold Axepath Cemetery Bentlimb Wood Wurmwrit Farm Baomar's Cabin Category:Explorable Locations Category:AS&P Quests